Two Cups of Green Tea, a Book, and Happiness
by kai anbu
Summary: Severus Snape, D. Psych., Psikolog paling eksentrik di kota. Ia tidak punya staf, hanya menyewa mahasiswa magang jurusan psikologi yang dibayar murah. Salah satunya adalah Cedric Diggory, yang dengannya Snape berbagi ritual meminum teh hijau dan Kopi Tiwus, dan juga berbincang seputar makna kebahagiaan. Fluff fic about friendship. Untuk Challenge World Book Day, prompt "happy".


Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, "Kopi Tiwus" adalah produk yang muncul di cerpen "Filosofi Kopi" karya Dewi Lestari. Dibuat untuk World Book Day Challenge.

;

;

**Two Cups of Green Tea, a Book, and Happiness**

;

A fic by Kai Anbu

;

;

Severus Snape, D. Psych. Psikolog paling eksentrik di kota. Senin hingga Jumat bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa, sedang di akhir pekan ia membuka praktek di sebuah kantor kecil yang jauhnya hanya sekitar beberapa menit dari apartemennya. Jam prakteknya hanya petang hingga malam, tetapi klien selalu datang. Meski di rumah sakit ia dibantu beberapa anak buah, di kliniknya sendiri, Snape mengurus semua keperluannya sendiri.

Ia tidak punya staf, kecuali satu mahasiswa magang yang mengambil studi psikologi, yang secara bergiliran menjadi stafnya di meja resepsionis. Snape lebih suka menggaji mahasiswa-mahasiswa seperti itu, daripada memperkerjakan satu orang saja secara terus menerus. Bebas untuk mengontrol, menyuruh, memarahi, dan juga untuk mengajari. Mereka tak banyak protes, mereka datang dan pergi. Professor Dumbledore D. Psych, senior Snape di Hogwarts University, tempat kuliahnya dulu, selalu memastikan Snape punya mahasiswa magang yang bekerja di kliniknya. Tentu saja karena ia dekan _Faculty of Psychology_ di universitas itu.

Akhir pekan ini, daftar Snape kosong. Yang artinya tak ada klien sama sekali. Snape sedikit gembira karena artinya ia bisa agak santai dan meminum teh malam ini. Oh ya, Snape punya kegemaran meracik minuman tradisional. Satu lemari di dapur apartemennya penuh dengan bahan-bahan minuman, mulai dari macam-macam teh, mulai dari teh hitam _Blackcurrant_ ala Eropa sampai teh Oolong dari Timur jauh, jahe bubuk, cinnamon, madu, kopi Luwak yang dibeli utuh dan disangrai sendiri, dan banyak sekali yang lainnya. Tetapi untuk klinik, Snape hanya menyediakan teh hijau.

Snape menyalakan musik dengan volume pelan, _Canon in D Minor_, komposisi favoritnya. Lalu ia menyalakan kompor listrik dan menyiapkan ramuan teh hijaunya di atas satu set poci teh tradisional ala Cina. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 18.15 sore, dan stafnya belum datang. Snape mengingat namanya adalah Cedric Diggory, dan ini adalah hari pertamanya. Snape berencana untuk menceramahinya soal ketepatan waktu, kalau ia sudah datang.

Tepat sebelum air panasnya mendidih, seorang anak muda tampan tergopoh masuk ke dalam klinik Snape. Bersepatu boot Caterpillar ala pekerja bangunan, ia membawa ransel besar dan mengenakan jaket lusuh. Cedric meletakkan tasnya dan memohon maaf kepada Snape karena terlambat.

"Maaf dok, aku terlambat…"

Snape menatap dingin anak muda itu, melirik sedikit tas ransel besar yang dibawanya. Sudah lusuh dan kelihatan berat._ Apa dia juga bekerja di tempat lain?_ Pertanyaan Snape terjawab ketika Cedric membuka mantelnya. Cedric mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan satu lambang supermarket ternama di dadanya. Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang dari shift sore.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu, dok… apakah boleh?"

_Ya, kau harus mandi dan mengganti bajumu._ Snape melihat basahnya keringat di dekat ketiak Cedric.

"Silahkan, Mr. Diggory," Snape tak berniat berakrab-akrab meskipun pada staf magang. Ia mempertahankan sikap formal tanpa ekspresi untuk membuat anak muda itu senewen. Itu latihan yang bagus untuk para calon sarjana psikologi.

"Lalu kita harus bicara tentang ketepatan waktu,"

Cedric mengangguk kikuk dengan wajah malu. Ia menunduk dan membuka ransel, mengaduk-aduk isinya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dan kemeja. Snape sempat mengintip isi tasnya, tampaknya tas itu berisi segala keperluan untuk sehari itu. Laptop, buku-buku literatur, baju ganti dan juga handuk kecil. Dan Snape juga melihat botol minum dan kotak bekal makan siang.

"Di kamar mandi ada sabun dan parfum, gunakan. Kau harus tampil rapi di kantorku." Snape berkata dengan nada suara rendah, tak ingin membuat Cedric menganggapnya sebagai kemurahan hati. Ia adalah bos di klinik ini, ia ingin Cedric juga tampil _perfect_, dan Cedric tak boleh melihat celah kebaikan hati dalam tawaran itu.

Sekali lagi anak muda itu mengangguk.

Snape mengeraskan volume musik sedikit sambil menyeduh teh. Ia menyeduh cukup banyak untuk dua orang, membalik dua cangkir, untuknya dan Cedric.

_Toh malam ini tak ada klien_, pikirnya. _Teh hijau pahit cocok sebagai teman untuk menceramahinya_.

Tak sampai lima menit, Cedric keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja biru muda. Penampilannya berubah. Dari lusush menjadi tampan. Ia kembali mengaduk isi ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu pantovel berikut kaos kakinya, memasukkan sepatu Catepillarnya ke dalam plastik dan menjejalkannya kembali ke dalam ranselnya.

_Astaga, kau seperti keong_. Pikir Snape. _Sepertinya isi ranselmu sama seperti isi kamarmu_. Otaknya langsung membuat gambaran tentang Cedric.

_Mahasiswa magang, sepertinya kerja dobel shift di beberapa tempat. Apakah dia murid beasiswa? _Sedikit banyak, Snape merasa tertarik. Ia mulai mengamati perilaku Cedric yang mengeluarkan sebuah sisir kecil dari ranselnya, menyisir rambutnya yang coklat begradasi di depan cermin kecil di belakang meja resepsionis. Gerak gerik Cedric dari awal masuk hingga keluar, tampak gesit dan atletis. _Tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan, kecuali mungkin_,… Snape melihat lingkaran gelap yang samar yang menggantung di bawah mata Cedric. _Sepertinya, ia selalu kurang tidur_. Untungya gejala mata berkantung itu tertutupi dengan mudah oleh wajahnya yang tampan.

"Mr. Diggory, apa kau punya pacar?" Tiba-tiba Snape memulai pertanyaannya dengan cara ekstrim.

Cedric menoleh dan tertawa spontan. Bukan tawa kikuk atau malu, tapi tawa seolah pertanyaan itu tak sungguh-sungguh. Gesturnya dan nada tawa itu membuat Snape menduga, kalau Cedric masih jomblo, bukan tipe mahasiswa yang akan sibuk ber-SMS ria dengan ponselnya kala menunggu kantor. Kantornya hanya buka di akhir pekan, waktu yang seharusnya digunakan anak muda seusia Cedric untuk kencan.

_Wajah setampan itu dan tak punya pacar,… baguslah. _

"Tidak, dok. Aku tak punya waktu," jawab Cedric cepat. Ia langsung duduk di belakang meja resepsionis, memutar bangku menghadap Snape, yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat _pantry_, sedang menunggu teh hijaunya terseduh sempurna.

"Baiklah, dok. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu... ?"

"Menunggu klien. Angkat telepon. Mencatat janji di buku janji temu. Semuanya ada di depan meja." Snape menjawab seolah Cedric menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh. ".. kau tahu sendiri bagaimana prosedur psikolog berhubungan dengan klien, kan?"

Sekali lagi Cedric mengangguk. Snape baru saja menyindirnya lagi. Ia merasa bodoh.

"Maksudku,… selama aku menunggu klien datang… apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan? Misalnya mengecek pekerjaan, memeriksa hasil tes, dan lain-lain… asalkan aku memiliki kegiatan."

Snape mengerutkan kening, pura-pura sebal.

"Lalu kalau kau menganggur, kau mau apa?" suaranya menajam.

Cedric mengelus belakang lehernya, merasa grogi, takut membuat Snape marah. Tapi ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau ijinkan aku, dok… aku mau mencicil tugas paperku,"

_Oh, tipe mahasiswa kebut pekerjaan dalam semalam? Snape merasa geram_ dalam hati.

"Kapan kau harus mengumpulkannya?"

"Uhm… masih bulan depan, kok. Tapi kalau kau tak mengijinkan, tak apa-apa, aku akan diam dan duduk disini saja. Mungkin aku akan membaca buku saja,"

Snape melipat tangannya.

"Kau mengerjakan tugas untuk bulan depan mulai saat ini, tuan Diggory," ia mengelus dagunya. "..membuatku berasumsi kau orang pandai mengelola jadwal waktumu. Tapi kenapa hari ini kau datang terlambat?"

"Oh, itu.." Cedric menunduk. "aku tidak punya alasan, dok. Aku memang terlambat, aku siap menerima konsekuensinya. Kau bisa menghubungi Professor Dumbledore agar ia memarahiku, atau kau bisa potong gajiku nanti,"

Snape tak menduga akan mendengar jawaban semacam itu.

_Tidak ada alasan, katanya? Wah wah wah, pemuda yang berani._

"Baiklah, kuganti pertanyaannya," Snape membuka tutup poci teh, mencium aromanya. Bulir-bulir daun teh hijau yang tadinya kering, mulai terbuka di dalam celupan air panas, sarinya menyebarkan warna coklat muda yang bening yang aromanya terasa menyegarkan bagi Snape.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di perjalanan sehingga kau terlambat. Kalau kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kosekuensinya nilai magangmu akan kutahan," Snape berkata setengah mengancam, sementara ia menyiapkan cangkir teh kecil ala Cina.

Cedric menghela napas.

"Seharusnya aku menaiki kereta lima menit lebih awal," katanya menyesal. "Tapi di stasiun aku berhenti sejenak di depan televisi di ruang tunggu. Aku berdiri di sana, menonton berita ,"

Snape bisa membayangkan Cedric, dengan jaket dan ransel besarnya, berdiri di depan televisi yang biasa ditempel di langit-langit ruang tunggu stasiun_ tube_.

"Berita apa yang membuatmu berhenti?"

"Uhm,.. berita bencana alam, dok. Badai angin yang melanda suatu negara di daerah Asia Tenggara. Banyak yang menderita di sana. Orang-orang kehilangan rumah dan tak bisa bekerja. Mereka juga kelaparan," Cedric berkata dengan nada prihatin.

".. kalau melihat berita seperti itu,.. aku hanya merasa diriku…" Cedric memiringkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit, bibirnya membuka seperti akan melanjutkan.

Snape menunggu.

"… beruntung,"

Snape tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

_Menarik. Apa kau seorang calon filantropis?_

Snape berpikir alih-alih memarahi Cedric, lebih menarik banginya untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda yang kelihatan eksepsional itu. Ia meletakkan nampan kayu dan seperangkat poci dan cangkir tehnya di depan Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, kau pernah minum teh hijau?"

"Be-belum," Cedric manatap perangkat poci dan teh keramik yang tampak eksotis.

"Pegang," Snape menyorongkan pelan cangkir keramik kecil untuk dipegang Cedric. Ia mengingatkan agar cedric memegangnya dengan kedua tangan seperti cara ia memberikannya kepada Cedric. Cedric mengangguk kikuk, antara grogi dan penasaran. Ia pernah mendengar kalau Snape agak eksentrik, juga _killer_, tapi perlakuan sang terhadapnya untuk meminum teh dengan cara tradisional, membuatnya penasaran.

"Putar dulu tiga kali, kemudian cium aromanya," Snape mencontohkan. Ia memutar cangkir, membuarkan permukaan teh bergerak lembut, lalu mencium aromanya dengan mendekatkan cangkir itu ke dekat wajahnya. Ia langsung memarahi Cedric yang melakukan sebaliknya. Mendekatkan hidungnya ke cangkir teh. Cedric buru-buru mengulangi ritual itu.

"Sesap dengan ujung bibir, jangan bersuara," Snape kemudian meminumnya dengan satu tegukan kecil. Ia menunggu reaksi Cedric. Karena rasa teh hijau agak berbeda, tak manis, justru pahit. Tapi menyegarkan, demikian menurut Snape. Ia melatih observasinya dalam mendeteksi kebohongan dengn cara seperti ini. Kalau wajah Cedric menunjukkan rasa tak enak, tetapi ia menjawab enak, maka Snape aka memprediksi Cedric adalah anak baik yang sopan. Ia tak akan berani jujur mengatakan kalau teh itu pahit. Akan mudah mengontrol anak ini selama magang. Sedangkan kalau Cedric mengatakan pahit atau bahkan memuntahkannya, Snape harus berpikir bagaimana mengontrol perilakunya.

Namun Cedric memberikan reaksi yang berbeda.

Mata Cedric melebar, seperti terkejut ketika lidahnya merasakan kepahitan itu. Tak ada satupun tanda kerutan dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang menyatakan teh itu tidak enak.

"Bagaimana, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Cedric menatap Snape.

"Ini terasa sangat murni. Apa ini mahal?"

Snape tersenyum lagi, tetapi hatinya merasa agak sebal. Cedric memang agak berbeda.

"Ya. Hampir seratus Euro satu ons,"

"Oh…" Cedric menunjukkan wajah terpesona. "karena itu ritual meminumnya juga harus penuh hormat,"

Snape menyukai cara Cedric memandang ritual itu. Daripada terperangkap pada rasa pahitnya, Cedric bahkan menangkap rasa murni tanpa pengawet, tanpa pemanis, atau campuran artifisial lainnya dalam teh hijau itu. Juga respek dan makna etika dalam ritualnya.

_Gawat, sepertinya aku akan menyukai anak ini_, pikirnya.

"Ini seperti hidup," sahut Snape.

"Hidup?"

"Kau akan paham arti bahagia kalau pernah merasakan pahit," Snape tersenyum. "itulah filosofi mengapa teh hijau berasa pahit. Para samurai Jepang dan bangsawan Cina meminumnya untuk mengingatkan diri mereka kalau kehidupan tidak selalu penuh kebahagiaan,"

"Seperti banjir di negara tetangga," Cedric mengangguk setuju. "kalau tak peduli dengan musibah orang lain, kita tak pernah merasa beruntung,"

"Seberuntung apa dirimu, Mr. Diggory?" tanya Snape. Matanya melirik ransel besar itu. Cedric menangkap lirikan Snape.

"Sangat beruntung," jawab Cedric mantap. "Aku mendapat beasiswa penuh dari universitas, meskipun untuk keperluan kuliah, aku harus memenuhinya sendiri. Ayahku sudah meninggal, dan aku punya tiga adik yang masih sekolah, dua diantaranya sekolah dengan beasiswa,"

"Ibumu bekerja?"

"Ia bekerja di rumah. Menjahit dan mengumpulkan kupon diskon agar kami bisa berbelanja cukup banyak dengan harga murah. Meskipun penghasilannya dari menjahit tak terlalu banyak, kami bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari,"

"Kau sendiri bekerja, untuk apa?"

"Memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri dan sekolah adik-adikku. Kau tahu 'kan dok. Meskipun ada beasiswa, tapi itu hanya untuk biaya kuliah dan sekolah saja. Untuk keperluan membeli buku, peralatan dan juga untuk menaiki _tube_ dan bis, kami harus mencari sumber lain. Rumahku di London pinnggir, dok. Agak jauh dari universitas. Aku bekerja di tiga tempat. Di kampus sebagai asisten Professor Dumbledore, di supermarket sebagai _janitor_, dan di sini,"

Snape harus mengakui kalau sepertinya kehidupan Cedric cukup sulit.

_Karena itu ia berbeda_, pikirnya.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Ia bertanya. _Straight to the point. _

Mata Cedric menerawang.

Snape melihat ada bayangan air yang muncul di mata Cedric. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kadang aku rindu ayahku, dok," suaranya sedikit serak, yang langsung ditutupinya dengan menyesap pelan teh hijaunya lagi. Satu beban emosional seperti akan tumpah keluar. Tapi Snape tahu, Cedric yang tertempa tak akan semudah itu menangis. Ia hanya meminum tehnya juga, membiarkan Cedric melanjutkan.

"Kalau ayahku masih ada, mungkin hidup kami lebih baik. Tapi aku tahu aku harus berjuang. Aku anak lelaki tertua, aku harus berhasil. Meskipun aku harus berlari-lari dari kampus, ke tempat kerja, membawa-bawa ransel berisi segala perlengkapan, hidup tanpa jeda dengan sedikit waktu beristirahat… Ya. _Aku bahagia,_"

Dalam usia yang muda, Cedric Diggory sudah memahami arti kebahagiaan. Snape melihat kematangan dalam pribadinya.

".. kebahagiaanku, terutama saat melihat adik-adikku tersenyum. Adikku yang ketiga mengalami kesulitan belajar di sekolah, adikku yang kedua membantunya karena aku sudah terlalu lelah saat pulang ke rumah. Minggu lalu ia sudah bisa mendapat C untuk matematika, padahal tadinya selalu D. Kami gembira sekali. Kami saling membantu dan peduli," mata Cedric seperti mengawang.

Snape mendengarkan.

"… kami tidak hidup mewah, bahkan hidup berjejalan di apartemen dua kamar. Tapi kebersamaan itu,.. saling peduli itu,… itulah _kebahagiaan_. Menurutku begitu, dok. Kau juga setuju, 'kan?" Cedric kembali menatap Snape, seolah ia telah kembali menapak kenyataan, mengakui kehadiran Snape.

Snape menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ya,"

_Bagus. _

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana, dok? Aku dengar kau sudah lama bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa, apakah berada di tengah ketidakwarasan membuatmu bahagia?"

Snape merasa terkejut karena Cedric balas mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak," jawab Snape, jelas dan langsung.

Cedric tampak terkejut.

"Kau tak bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu, dok?"

"Bukan begitu," Snape memutar cangkir tehnya lagi. "Karena saat aku bekerja, aku tak boleh menggunakan perasaanku. Jadi, saat bekerja, bahagia atau sedih itu sama saja," ia menatap tajam Cedric. Ia sebenarnya sedang memberitahu Cedric rahasia mengapa Snape sangat profesional dalam pekerjaannya.

Cedric menyunggingkan senyum antara terpesona, penasaran dan begidik.

"Yang demikian itu membuatku lebih kuat bekerja di tengah ketidakwarasan. Tapi itu adalah caraku, Cedric. Saat kau menjadi seorang psikolog nanti, kau akan mengembangkan pertahanan yang berbeda,"

Cedric mengagguk paham.

"Tapi, apa kau bahagia dengan hidupmu, dok?"

"Aku merasa puas," Snape menjawab. Entah mengapa, mengakui kalau ia bahagia terasa sedikit mencoreng harga diri Snape, karena itu ia tak menjawab secara eksplisit. Cedric yang bau kencur itu sudah berani melayangkan pertanyaan pribadi untuknya. Tapi itu karena Snape sendiri yang memulainya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu merasa nyaman dan puas,"

Snape meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Saat meminum teh seperti ini, dengan seseorang yang bisa kuajak bertukar pikiran, Cedric." Snape menatap Cedric.

Lalu ia berdiri. "Baiklah, cukup mengobrolnya, Cedric. Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan berkas-berkas untuk portofolioku sementara menunggu klien datang. Karena bulan depan aku harus memperpanjang ijin praktekku. Sekalian kau bereskan kembali arsip-arsip klien, tata berdasarkan abjad. Setelah itu kau bisa bersantai,"

"Jadi,.. apakah aku boleh mengerjakan tugas?"

Snape mengkakukan ekspresi wajahnya lagi.

"Tidak, kalau pekerjaanmu belum selesai," Snape melangkah ke dalam ruang konsultasi. Ia sebenarnya menjawab "_ya, boleh,_" tapi untuk Cedric, Snape merasa tak boleh memberikan terlalu banyak kebebasan. Meskipun anak itu cerdas, ia tak mau bersikap terlalu baik.

"Baik, dok!"

Pembicaraannya dengan Cedric tentang kebahagiaan menimbulkan inspirasi baginya untuk membuat sebuah buku tentang cara-cara tradisional untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kalau memang malam ini tak ada klien, ia akan membuka laptopnya untuk menulis.

_Terimakasih, Mr. Diggory. Andai kau bisa kubayar untuk inspirasi ini,_ pikirnya.

Snape diam-diam tersenyum puas.

Tiga jam kemudian, pukul sepuluh malam, Cedric mengetuk pintu ruangan Snape. Malam ini tak ada klien sama sekali. Snape yang sedang memanfaatkan waktu mengetik draft bukunya "_the Traditional Method to Tranquility_", hanya melirik dari balik laptop.

"Maaf dok. Lima menit lagi jam kerjaku sudah habis, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Apakah kita akan menutup klinik ini bersama-sama?"

Snape melirik latopnya. Ia sedang berada dalam kondisi sangat mood untuk menulis.

"Tidak. Kau pulang duluan saja, jangan lupa pasang tanda "_closed_" di depan pintu," Snape tak ingin klien masih mengira kliniknya masih buka karena lampu jendelanya masih menyala.

"Baik, dok. Apa kau akan lembur?"

"Mungkin,"

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

Snape terdiam sejenak dengan kepedulian Cedric. Ini adalah kali pertama seorang mahasiswa magang repot-repot memperdulikannya.

"Boleh."

"Dengan gula?"

"Tidak. Dua sendok penuh, pakai kopi yang di toplesnya bertulis "_Arabica_". Rebus dulu airnya sampai mendidih, lalu…"

"… diseduh saat panas, saat gelembung didihnya masih ada, begitu 'kan dok? Aku tahu dari ayahku," Cedric tersenyum menang, lalu ia menutup pintu kembali. Lima menit kemudian ia menyuguhkan secangkir kopi ke meja Snape, yang harumnya membuat Snape semakin terjaga untuk terus menulis kalimat-kalimat berikutnya.

"Kau tahu dok, salah satu pamanku bekerja di Indonesia," katanya sebelum pergi. "Dia bekerja sebagai seorang konsultan pelestarian hutan. Ada satu daerah di Jawa yang memiliki kopi yang sangat enak,"

"Kopi Luwak, maksudmu?" potong Snape. Ia tahu kopi Luwak yang arganya selangit itu juga banyak diimpor dari Indonesia. Ia punya satu toples kecil di apartemennya, kopi Luwak premium yang harganya hampir tigaratus Euro satu kemasan.

"Bukan, namanya Kopi Tiwus," sahut Cedric serius. "itu kopi yang tumbuh hanya di satu wilayah pedalaman Jawa Tengah, sepertinya kombinasi cuaca, tanah dan racikan pengolahannya membuat kopi itu terasa sangat enak. Aku pernah merasakannya dan … _felt like I was flying to heaven_…"

"Kalau begitu tolong pesankan aku," Snape hanya berkomentar dengan ekspresi minim, meskipun ia merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja, dok. Tapi kau harus mengganti biaya pengirimannya, ya?"

"Tentu saja," Snape menatap angkuh kepada Cedric. "apa aku kelihatan tak bisa membayar?"

Cedric menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, dok. Maaf. Baiklah, _goodnight, bye_," Cedric buru-buru mohon diri.

"Jangan lupa pasang tanda "_closed_"! Oke, bye."

Snape menyesap kopi buatan Cedric sepeninggal pemuda itu.

Ia merasakan tendangan yang kuat di lidahnya.

_Enak. _

-o0o-

Cedric Diggory, sama seperti mahasiswa magang yang lain, mereka datang dan pergi.

Snape sempat ingin mempertahankannya untuk bekerja di kliniknya. Tapi, memiliki satu favoritisme itu bertentangan dengan sifatnya, bahkan kalaupun orang itu memenuhi semua kriteria sulit Snape tentang staf klinik yang ideal. Snape, selalu memilih pergantian, tak mau selalu sama, karena menyesuaikan dengan setiap mahasiswa magang itu membuatnya mengenal banyak sifat manusia.

Termasuk seorang Cedric Diggory yang filosofis, yang sangat matang jiwanya.

Snape ingin membayarnya lebih untuk pekerjaannya yang luar biasa rapi, kepeduliannya yang tulus, juga untuk obrolan-obroan berkualitas tinggi yang diberikan Cedric di setiap akhir pekan; tapi ia tak melakukan itu karena ingin bersikap adil. Kemudian ia menggantinya dengan menghadiahkan surat referensi kepada Cedric, yang diterima Cedric dengan wajah terkejut dan kemudian berseri-seri. Kalau di masa depan Cedric melamar pekerjaan atau beasiswa _Postgraduate,_ Snape bersedia menjadi referensinya. Dan semakin terkenal seorang pereferensi, semakin besar seseorang akan diterima dalam pekerjaan atau sekolah itu. Snape, terlepas dari keeksentrikannya, ia cukup punya nama di lingkaran profesi psikolog. Surat referensi itu akan membantu Cedric memperoleh apa yang ia mau.

Snape tahu, Cedric akan memahami arti bonus itu degan penuh rasa syukur.

-o0o-

Setahun setelah masa magang Cedric selesai, Snape hampir saja melupakannya ketika ia kembali teringat Cedric Diggory, sang mahasiswa magang yang memahami makna bahagia itu. Cedric kembali ke ingatannya karena Snape baru saja menerima email yang menyatakan sebuah penerbit menolak naskahnya "_Traditional Method of Tranquility_"; ia harus menvoba ke penerbit lain.

Cedric, ia teringat Cedric yang membuatnya terinspirasi menuliskan buku itu.

_Ada dimana ia sekarang?_

Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk menelepon Dumbledore untuk menanyakan Cedric.

Ia akan mengudang Cedric dan seluruh keluarganya makan malam, sebagai perayaan, kalau ada satu penerbit yang menerima naskahnya.

Dan juga,… menagih Kopi Tiwus yang dijanjikannya.

"Dok," Nymphadora Tonks, mahasiswi canggung yang menjadi staf magangnya kali ini, menongolkan kepalanya di pintu. Snape mengangkat alis. _Ada klien? _

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Klien?"

"Bukan, katanya ia hanya ingin mengantarkan suatu barang secara personal kepadamu. Namanya,… Mrs. Cecilia Diggory,"

Diggory? Snape merasa ini kebetulan yang luar biasa. Saat ia memikirkan Cedric, ada Diggory lain yang datang ke kantornya. _Tetapi mengapa ini Diggory yang lain, bukan Cedric? _

"Suruh ia masuk," Snape berdiri.

Tonks membukakan pintu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian sederhana berdiri sambil tersenyum teduh pada Snape. Wajahnya meunjukkan sisa kecantikan masa lalu, yang sepertinya tergerus kehidupan yang sulit. Warna rambutnya coklat bergradasi terang, mengingatkan Snape pada Cedric.

"Saya ibu Cedric Diggory, Cecilia Diggory," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Ya, Mrs. Diggory," Snape menyilakan duduk. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya.

"Saya hanya mau mengantarkan ini," Mrs. Diggory memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna cokelat kepada Snape. "kata Cedric, anda memesan barang itu,"

Snape membukanya.

Ada sebuah toples selai kaca di dalamnya, berisi bubuk berwarna coklat hitam pekat. Snape membaca kertas yang ditempel dengan selotip di atas tutupnya.

**KOPI TIWUS**

**makna:**

**Walau tak ada yang sempurna, **

**hidup ini indah begini adanya**

Snape terpaku membaca tulisan itu.

Ia menatap ibu Cendric.

Ia bisa menduga sesuatu mengapa wanita itu ada disini.

Terasa sedikit kering di tenggorokannya ketika ia bertanya:

"Mengapa bukan Cedric yang mengantarnya?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menunduk.

"Cedric… "

Gesturnya terlihat berduka. Snape tetap menunggu jawaban. Berharap ia akan mendengar kabar baik.

_Mungkin Cedric dapat beasiwa ke luar negeri. Atau bekerja di tempat yang jauh. Atau… _

"… ia sudah meninggal."

Snape hanya bisa mematung.

Ia tak suka kalau firasatnya terbukti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Snape.

"Kecelakaan,.. sebulan yang lalu saat pulang dari bekerja," Cecilia mulai terisak. "Ia sedang berjalan kaki menuju _tube_ saat ditabrak oleh seorang pengendara mabuk,"

Snape menyentuh bahu wanita itu penuh simpati.

"Maaf,.. Mrs. Diggory. Saya turut sedih," Snape merasa dadanya terasa berat.

Ia membiarkan Mrs Diggory menangis sejenak. Lalu mendengarkan bagaimana Cedric sering membicarakan Snape saat magang dahulu, termasuk perhal Kopi Tiwus yang dipesan Dr Snape. Snape mendengarkan dengan sabar.

Meskipun ia merasakan kehilangan yang cukup pedih, ia seorang psikolog. Ia harus bisa menguasai diri.

Ia mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan menanyakan berapa biaya paket yang harus ia bayar, yang dibalas Mrs. Diggory dengan memberikan sebuah bon bukti pengiriman paket. Snape membayar. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

-o0o-

Snape menyusuri pinggiran kota London yang lembab, di pinggiran jalan berjejer gedung-gedung dengan cat terkelupas yang suram, yang merupakan apartemen-apartemen murah tempat kaum urban tinggal. Ia telah menaiki _tube_ hingga stasiun terakhir, dilanjutkan berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

Ia telah menelpon Albus Dumbledore untuk mendapatkan alamat rumah almarhum Cedric Diggory. Perjalanannya menyita waktu sekitar empatpuluh menit di atas _tube_, dengan dua kali berganti jalur. Cukup lama dan melelahkan, Snape membayangkan sosok Cedric yang bersepatu Caterpillar, mengenakan ransel besar dan berjaket lusuh naik turun _tube_ di rute itu. Lalu setelah berhenti di stasiun terakhir, ia masih harus berjalan kaki menyusuri _downtown_ selama kira-kira sepuluh menit.

Ia berhenti di satu gedung apartemen, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dimana keluarga Cedric tinggal. Ia berhenti di lantai tujuh, menyusuri koridor suram yang gelap, sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"… kalau x adalah 6, dan x + 2 adalah y, maka berapa y…"

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara perempuan. _Ah ya, adiknya yang terakhir itu, nilai matematikanya rendah. Tetapi mereka saling mengajari.._

Ia memejet bel.

_Ting tong._

Seorang anak lelaki berkacamata yang mirip Cedric membukakan pintu. Ia langsung memanggil ibunya, dan Cecilia langsung tergopoh menyambut Snape. Menyilakan Snape masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan si kacamata langsung masuk ke kamar. Snape melihat sebelum pintu kamarnya ditutup, kamar itu penuh dengan buku-buku dan poster Birmingham University. _Cedric kuliah di Hogwarts University, tampaknya adiknya ingin masuk ke Birmingham?_ Ia menduga-duga.

"Ingram ingin masuk ke Birmingham lewat beasiswa, sedangkan Amelia baru saja naik ke kelas tujuh," cerita Cecilia. Snape tersenyum sambil melirik ke ruang makan di belakan ruang tamu. Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat sedang duduk mengawasi adinya yang belajar matematika. Si bungsu tampak setengah sengsara belajar bersama sang kakak.

"…sedangkan Kevin, ia masih kesulitan di matematika, sepertinya bakatnya lebih ke bidang seni," Cecilia mengeluh, namun ia tersenyum bahagia.

Snape tersenyum. Ia melihat sekeliling. Apartemen kecil dengan dua kamar, catnya telah terkelupas dan ada coretan-coretan krayon yang tampaknya sengaja tak dihapus. Mungkin hasil karya Kevin Diggory. Lemari berjejer berdekatan, dan dinding dipenuhi foto-foto. Semua perabot apartemen ini bermodel kuno dan mulai lapuk, bahkan lemari es di dapur masih keluaran duapuuh tahun lalu.

Snape teringat kalau Cedric pernah bercerita, mereka tak hidup mewah. Tapi mereka bahagia.

_Karena itu, Cedric, aku harus membayarmu. _

"Saya datang untuk menyampaikan ini," Snape mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari balik jasnya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini milik Cedric," sahut Snape. "upah Cedric yang belum ia ambil. Waktu anda datang ke kantorku, saya lupa menyampaikannya,"

"Oh," Cecilia tersenyum, ada rona sedih campur senang terlihat di wajahnya. Sebagian karena eringat Cedric, sebagian karena ia memang dalam kondisi kesulitan uang. "sampai anda repot-repot mengantarnya kemari. Maaf menyusahkan anda,"

"Tidak masalah, Mrs. Diggory. Permisi, saya mohon diri dahulu,"

"Terimakasih, Dr. Snape,"

"_You're welcome,_ Mrs. Diggory,"

Snape langsung turun ke bawah dan menyusuri jalan kembali.

Pikirannya sedikit menebak apakah Cecilia akan berlari menyusulnya atau tidak.

Karena manusia memang selalu membutuhkan uang, tapi kebahagiaan tak selalu dapat dinilai dengan uang.

Ia baru saja menyerahkan uang kontrak royalti buku _The_ _Traditional Method of Tranquility_-nya kepada Mrs. Diggory. Sebuah penerbit besar menerima naskahnya, dan dua jam yang lalu ia baru saja menadatangani konrak. Ia langsung mencairkan sebagian, mengubah sebagian ke dalam sebuah cek, dan memberikan keduanya kepada ibunda Cedric Diggory. Jumlahnya sangat lumayan, cukup untuk mereka hidup layak selama berbulan-bulan dan membayar biaya kuliah Ingram kalau ia memang berniat masuk ke Birmingham.

Cedric pantas menerimanya. Obrolan selingan bersama Cedric dan teh hijau itu adalah inspirasi lahirnya buku itu.

Kalau Cecilia memprotes jumlah yang terlewat banyak itu, ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban.

"Dr. Snape!" Suara Mrs. Diggory yang setengah histeris terdengar di belakangnya. Ia berlari masih dengan selop, tangannya melambaikan amplop yang tadi diterimanya, Snape melihat amplop itu sudah tersobek sedikit.

"Ini banyak sekali! Apa benar ini bayaran Cedric?!" aneh, Mrs. Diggory justru memprotes.

"Ya."

"A-apa yang anakku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Cecilia, dengan sinar mata yang menuntut jawaban.

Snape menatap lembut ibunda Cedric Diggory.

"Memuji teh hijauku dan berdiskusi tentang kebahagiaan,"

Lalu sang psikolog tersenyum lembut, melangkah berlalu. Meninggalkan Mrs. Diggory yang masih terbengong tak percaya.

Angin dingin menerpa Snape, masih agak jauh hingga _tube_ terdekat. Tapi ia menikmati setiap langkah.

Ada kelegaan yang terlepas, yang sedikit sulit diterima akal sehat. Ia menikmati kedamaian itu bahkan di tengah _tube _yang penuh sesak, di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang.

Bayangan Cedric yang ulet dan penuh semangat seperti terus menerus terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Ia bisa merasakan, meskipun tak melihatnya, keluarga Diggory berkumpul di ruang makan dan mensyukuri berkah apa yang baru saja mereka terima. Adik-adik Cedric akan tersenyum.

_Aku sangat berbahagia saat melihat adik-adikku tersenyum…_ kata Cedric waktu itu.

_Cedric, mereka akan tersenyum malam ini. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. _

Snape tersenyum dalam hati. Ia menarik nafas menghirup udara segar saat berhasil keluar dari tube.

Ia akan segera pulang, meracik Kopi Tiwusnya, dan meminumnya dengan santai.

_Happiness, sometimes so personal. _

_**The End**_

_**Glossarry**_

_Tube:_ sebutan untuk kereta bawah tanah London.

_Janitor:_ petugas kebersihan.

**Note:**

Ini kali pertama nulis dari fandom buku, tak terpikir yang lain kecuali Harry Potter, sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk menjadikan pairing SevMione, tapi akhirnya jadi Cedric karena dia juga cerdas dan selevel dengan Sev. Btw,.. oh Sev D. Psych sepertinya sudah bikin saya jatuh cinta, huhuhuhu…

Kopi Tiwus, mengambil dari cerpennya Dee yang judulnya "Filosofi Kopi", boleh dibilang ini_ crossover_ yang agak banci, tapi fandom novelnya Dee kan memang nggak ada. Terserah reader deh mau bilang apa. Anyway… **Happy World Book Day 2014 **pemirsssahhh…

Best regards,

Kai Anbu / Rakai Asaju


End file.
